Publication No. WO 89/12873 describes a coin operated distribution device wherein the base of each channel of the magazine is formed by a vertically movable support usually in a raised position. Once the desired channel has been positioned for distribution by manually rotating the magazine, a coin is deposited in the apparatus to disengage the distribution device, which is activated manually so as to lower the support and eject the item on it. The mechanisms required for such a system of movable supports are relatively complicated, require considerable maintenance and are not readily adaptable to motorized control. Furthermore, the distributor is designed for items all selling at same price and cannot be easily adapted for items selling at different prices.
Publication No. FR-A-1-539 507A describes a device such as that described in the preamble, capable of automatically delivering an article which the customer has chosen by using a manual selector to indicate the corresponding channel. The distributed article is laterally ejected from the stack by a rotary lever traversing a slot in the base of each channel. The control system is electromechanical and, in order to gauge the position of the stacks, comprises a rotary finger connected to the magazine for successively activating electrical contacts distributed along the axis of rotation. One disadvantage to this system is that the distributor functions even if an empty channel has been selected. Furthermore, all the items must be the same price, since the cash mechanism functions independently of the selector. Finally, the electrical contact device is prone to frequent breakdowns.